


Distant caretaker

by ProbablyaFurry



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: About to Die, Angst, Backstory, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deltarune, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyaFurry/pseuds/ProbablyaFurry
Summary: You had offered to care for the young prince, but you had to be careful. He can't get attached.





	Distant caretaker

When the King and Queen left the kingdom, many subjects did as well. Before leaving however, the monarchs had to find safety for their Prince. Only one servant had offered to stay and care for the young goat. 

You were a dying darkener. Much too close for there to be any chance for you to see the Prince to adulthood, but you'll live long enough for him to be able to care for himself. The Queen had visited you in the night with a wrapped up scarf. She gave the bundle to you and told you to keep them hidden until it was safe. You had offered the Queen your service and you intended to comply. 

So, you raised the dark prince Ralsei. In order to spare the prince heartbreak for when you finally left, you had maintained as little contact as possible. And it broke your heart. To hear him reading aloud to himself in the library. To smell the air as he cooked for himself at such a young age. You wanted to help him. You wanted to love for and cherish him. But you couldn't. 

The young prince Ralsei must be prepared for when he is left alone.

Sure you had raised him as a baby. But as soon as he could talk in paragraphs… as soon as he could make his own food… you had to distance yourself. To spare the young prince's heart. 

And so, you waited. You waited for the day the Lighteners would return. Waited for the delta warriors of the prophecy to arrive. Waited for them to take the prince with them on an adventure. So that maybe, one day, the prince wouldn't have to be lonely. 

As you felt yourself become weaker, you knew it was time to leave. The young prince Ralsei, would truly be alone. As you made the journey away from the once bright and alive streets of the kingdom, you truly saw an empty, cold ghost town. You couldn't stay here. The prince would wait for the heroes. He would be safe and happy.

You found yourself stumbling and falling in the deep, blue woods behind the kingdom. How had you gotten there? Time was slipping. Your grip on life fading. As you fell in the forest for the last time, tears fell from your eyes. If you had just lived for a bit longer… you could have seen the lonely prince Ralsei… happy.

The last hope you had was that the prince would never know that you had even left.


End file.
